I'm here for you
by Phomma-chan
Summary: Oneshot. This was written pre-finale. Takes place probably after Jaimie joins the team but before Tye got taken by Reach. Tye thinks something's wrong with Jaime. Minor one-sided slash


Tye was fourteen when he realized he didn't like his best friend in the usual way. A wet dream too real-like and pleasurable to deny his interest caused a minor breakdown. He knew what people thought of gays, _fags_, Maurice complained all too often about how he'd beat the living daylights out of them if they ever dared talk to him. Mother said nothings like always.

Tye didn't want Jaime to view him like a disgusting piece of shit like everyone else. Jaime was the only reason he never ran away and he didn't want to run away knowing all he left truly hated him. Jaime was his best friend, so he kept it secret.

Jaime was rather oblivious, always oblivious, so he kept it bottled up easily. After the little epiphany, it was back to normal, skating late into the evening, doing homework at Jaime's, visiting Tye's grandfather. Tye slipped up sometimes and in his more… hormonal days, had to cut their hangouts short with the excuse that Maurice would be mad if he were late, but Jaime was never the wiser.

But then… then Jaime had no time for Tye or barely anyone else. He was still at school but he'd make excuses every time Tye wanted to hang out. Sure they still had their times but not as much as they used to. How many times had he caught Jaime talking to no one? Or holding his arm, rubbing it absent-mindedly.

"Are you okay, Jaime?" Tye asked one day as Jaime muttered to himself in a soothing voice, rubbing his arm again. Tye swore he saw something blue before Jaime readjusted his hoodie. Jaime's been wearing hoodies a lot lately, even though spring was slowly forming into summer. It gets hot in El Paso and while some folks got used to it, Tye missed the occasional muscle shirt.

"I'm fine, Tye." Jaime's been dismissing Tye a lot lately; Tye doesn't really like it.

"No." The long-haired teen stopped in front of his hunched friend whose hands delved deep in his pockets, "Let me see your arm."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Jaime says stubbornly, not exactly looking at Tye, head bowed.

If this was how Tye was like after a beating, he doesn't know how Jaime deals with himself. Tye forcefully grabs Jaime's arm, jerking on it but Jamie elbows him in the face, yelling, "No!" and holding it to his chest as if it was precious, a look of worry marring his face.

Tye sees it definitely this time, a flash of blue around pale skin before it's covered again by the hoodie. This time he knows, except he doesn't.

Jaime is muttering to himself again, cradling his arm against his chest.

"Jaime, who did it?" Tye asks, feeling anger rise against his better judgement. Whoever did it will pay, no one touches his friend and gets away with it.

At first Jaime doesn't seem to understand but then his eyes widen and he hastily tries to reassure Tye.

"No one-"

"Don't lie to me." The words come out harsher than Tye intended, a strictness that resembles Maurice and Tye feels disgusted with himself, speaks gentler next time, "Jaime, who did this to you?"

Jamie's eyes glue to the floor, he's stopped muttering but he's biting his lower lip. Tye cups Jaime's chin in his hand, gently forcing Jaime's gaze to Tye's.

"Jaime… I need to know. You always helped me and I want to help you." Jaime cracks a weak smile, his eyes silently pleading for a change of topic but Jaime should know by now that not speaking of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Gently Tye prompts, "Jaime."

"It's nothing." Very carefully, Jaime pulls back the sleeves of the hoodie and shows off his consistent tan skin, "See?"

But Tye isn't convinced, he could've sworn… "You've been acting weird lately. Has everything been alright?"

"Fine, Hermano."

"Are you sure?"

"Si, Si, bueno, I… ah have to go. I promised I would babysit Milagro tonight." Jamie backs up, putting his helmet back on from the sidewalk and jumping on his skateboard. Tye watches as Jamie skates off until he's but a tiny speck in his perspective.

He'll get to the bottom of it eventually.


End file.
